


Blaze of Glory

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "empty"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory

“I’m empty,” Tony whispered. “You can’t have more than a couple of rounds left.” Gibbs continued to silently scan the wooded area from their hiding spot. “Even super sniper can’t take out five guys with two shots.”

Gibbs turned to glare at Tony. “What do you suggest? That we give up?”

“No, we go out in a blaze of glory.” Gibbs smiled and started to turn his attention back to their pursuers when Tony touched his arm. “Just one thing…” Pulling Gibbs forward, Tony kissed him.

“What the hell was that?”

“Well, if I’m gonna die…”

“It’s only paintball, DiNozzo.”


End file.
